


征服者

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，龙男x男精，小妈文学 产乳 强制
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 17





	征服者

没有比天降一个和自己年龄差不多的后妈更令人头晕目眩的事情了，敖龙心里这么想着。

他长期在外游历，这次难得回一趟家，开门迎接他的是一名年轻精灵。起初他以为是父亲的朋友，后来才被告知此人是父亲的续弦。敖龙不介意父亲另娶，毕竟父亲也还是壮年，需要一个妻子陪伴，而且他也不在意种族和性别的问题。

但是这位精灵实在是太年轻了，他敢打赌他们之间的年龄相差不会超过三岁。而且更要命的是，对方是他喜欢的类型。在外游历时，精灵族特有的气质很吸引他，而且那些拥有深色肌肤的精灵在他眼里格外性感。在他有需求的时候也找过一些精灵共度春宵，但都没有自己的继母符合心意。

对方的皮肤看起来好像很顺滑，在灯光下泛着美丽的光泽。还有那漂亮的黑发，形状可爱的耳朵。精灵温声询问需不需要喝茶，或是去洗漱休息，甚至于有些小心翼翼和讨好，大概是因为怕敖龙不愿接受他这个继母。敖龙礼貌且疏离的回应着，刻意躲开那双令他心跳不止的翠色眼眸，他怕自己控制不住眼底的情欲，吓跑了对方。

敖龙表示想要回屋，他的冷淡让精灵有些沮丧，但还是微笑着让他好好休息。他真想把精灵抱在怀里亲吻他，告诉他自己很喜欢他，不要感到难过。但是敖龙克制住了自己的情绪，用理智驱使自己的双腿回到房间。

敖龙不知道父亲到底怎么找来这么一个美丽的妻子，也不明白精灵为什么会和父亲结婚，他们是真心相爱吗？他躺在床上，闭上眼睛，浮现的又是继母可爱的模样。于是敖龙顺从自己的欲望开始自慰——他这几天疲于赶路，确实需要好好释放一下。对父亲和精灵的猜测，在情欲的加持下逐渐变成充满恶意的淫邪想象。他擅自猜测精灵是某个风俗场所的店员，结婚之前穿着不要脸的衣服在男人们面前卖弄风骚。然后他遇到了自己的父亲，用熟练的技巧把一个丧妻多年的寂寞男性服侍的很满意。最后精灵被顺理成章的买回家了，这个淫荡的妓女为什么会愿意结婚呢？敖龙一边思索一边加快了撸动的速度，对了，大概是敖龙族粗壮的鸡巴把他操的很爽。说不定这个欲求不满的婊子现在正在向自己的父亲发骚，或许他给自己开门的时候肉穴里就塞着性玩具。敖龙对于自己临时编造的故事感到满意，然后到达了快感的巅峰。他喘着粗气，准备起身拿纸巾，结果对上了门口精灵羞窘的脸。

操，忘记锁门了。敖龙尴尬极了，因为他刚刚正在尽情意淫自己的后母，这让他心里充满了罪恶感。

“对不起……我只是想说，晚饭已经做好了，刚才敲门你一直没应，我以为你睡着了……”精灵低下头，脸色泛红。他后悔直接推门进来了，这下肯定会被继子彻底厌恶，毕竟对方的态度一直很冷淡。

“我知道了，那个，能麻烦你关一下门吗？”

“啊、啊……好，抱歉。”

门关上的瞬间，尴尬的空气也被阻断了。门两边的人各自深深叹了一口气。

结束了难熬的晚餐，敖龙回到屋内。他回想起晚餐时精灵躲闪的眼神，不知日后要怎样才能化解这场事故带来的后遗症。

现在是晚上了，不知他们此时在做什么，行夫妻之事？敖龙有一搭没一搭的胡思乱想，最后爬起来轻手轻脚的摸向父亲的卧室。

他小心的推开一条缝，眼前的场景令他震惊。精灵正跨坐在父亲身上扭着腰，肉体交合的声音撞击着敖龙的耳膜。精灵喘息着，汗水使他闪闪发亮。但是最吸引人的还是他那饱满的胸部，之前精灵穿着衣服，敖龙没想到他竟然拥有如此色情的胸部，或者说是乳房更为贴切，因为精灵翘起的乳头正在分泌白色的液体，不是乳汁又是什么呢。

敖龙看着自己的父亲伸出舌头去舔精灵的奶水，他只觉得口干舌燥，下腹涨的要命。他嫉妒的瞪着自己的父亲，心里想着自己作为继母名义上的孩子，怎么说那对浪荡的奶子也应该属于自己。敖龙看着父亲拿出可疑的针剂，精灵面露迟疑的神色，说现在自己的奶水已经很多了，但是父亲劝慰着精灵，最后精灵还是顺从的让那可疑的液体注入自己的身体……

之后敖龙没有继续看下去，他小心的合上门溜回房间，自慰了好几发。但是他仍没有获得平静，晚上还做了个乱七八糟的梦，梦见精灵主动用流水的屁股去蹭他的鸡巴，还乞求他说自己的乳房好涨，希望他喝一点自己的奶。敖龙醒来的时候发现裤子里湿了一大滩，懊恼的去卫生间清洗。

敖龙洗完裤子洗床单，这时精灵走到他身旁，“我来吧。”

“不用。”敖龙感到脸上一热。

但是精灵突然固执起来，说什么也要他来洗，敖龙只好作罢——反正床单已经完全打湿，看不出自己留下的体液了。他试图打破二人之间的沉默，“父亲呢？”

“他天刚亮就出门了，好像朋友那边出了什么急事。”

父亲不在，敖龙心中一动。他偷偷用眼角打量精灵，才发现他今天裹的格外严实，而且有些心神不宁。敖龙感到可疑，于是假意说去喝水离开了卫生间。然后从门缝偷窥。果然，精灵见敖龙离开，放下了床单，褪下上身的衣物，原来他胸前缠了好几层纱布，而且显然已经打湿了。精灵解下纱布，露出不受控制拼命流水的胸部。

“呜……”精灵低吟一声，用纱布擦拭乳汁，但是没什么效果。然后他把被乳汁打湿的纱布扔到放着床单的水池里，用手挤压自己的胸部，想要把奶水挤掉。“嗯……”看来挤奶让精灵有感觉了，他有些难耐的蹭了蹭双腿。

这场景实在是过于香艳，敖龙无法忍耐，用力推开了门，门撞在墙上反弹回来，发出巨大的响声。精灵吓了一跳，奶水喷出一点溅在水池里。他惊恐的看着敖龙，徒劳的试图遮掩自己淫荡的模样。精灵翠绿的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，看着敖龙的眼神像在肉食动物前失去退路的小母鹿。

“你就把我的床单和那玩意泡在一起？”

听到敖龙这番话，精灵的脸一下子失去了血色。他吞吞吐吐想要辩解，但是直到敖龙走到他跟前，他都没能说出一个解释的字。最后他绝望的垂下头，一副听候发落的样子。

“其实也没关系，”精灵这幅样子让敖龙更想欺负他了，“吸满你奶水的纱布和沾上我精液的床单倒是挺搭配的，更何况那还是我因为梦见操你的遗精。”

这番冲击的发言把精灵彻底吓懵了。敖龙伸出手捏了一把精灵的乳头，小股的温暖乳汁射到了他的手心上。敖龙把手抽回来，舔了舔手心的汁液。精灵痛苦的闭上眼睛，“请你不要这样。”

“可你这里似乎想要的不行。”敖龙把手伸到精灵裤子里，果不其然沾了一手的黏液。他把手上的黏液展示给精灵看，他涨红了脸，“够了！我是你的继母……”精灵说这话的时候没什么底气，只是小声哼哼。

敖龙彻底失去了耐心，他已经懒得和精灵扮演什么过家家了，他只想把中意的猎物弄到手。他把精灵推倒在地上，然后凭借力量差距轻松制住了对方的挣扎。敖龙身上烫人的温度让精灵害怕，对方低头吸吮他的奶水，压抑的乳头得到了疼爱，欢快的分泌乳汁，精灵因为高潮发出了甜腻的呻吟，射在了裤子里。被鳞片蹭过的皮肤痒的不行，精灵浑身被调动起来，进入了适合性爱的状态。敖龙小心的不要让自己的角伤到精灵，脑袋在对方胸前迷恋的磨蹭。他注意到精灵另一边的乳房被冷落了，红肿的厉害，正努力挺着分泌液体，等待敖龙的垂青。于是他伸手揉捏挤压那个可爱的小家伙，结果被乳汁射了一脸。

“哈，这样的颜射也不赖。”

精灵别过头，羞愧难当。但敖龙想看看他可爱的脸，当他对上那双雾气迷蒙的绿眼睛时，他感觉性器官涨大了一圈。敖龙故意沉下腰用自己的阴茎去磨蹭精灵的，让他感受到尺寸差距和自己的热情。精灵感觉到被炽热粗壮的阴茎挤压，诚实的勃起了，似乎表现出了臣服的意味。老实说他被吸的好舒服，后穴的欲望也高涨了。敖龙扒下精灵裤子的时候看到的就是这样一个汁水淋漓的肉洞。他把精灵的屁股抬起来好仔细观察，因为羞涩，淫水流的更多了。他用手指乱戳一通，精灵果然发出了叫声，腰肢高高抬起，脑袋向后仰，那美丽的弧线令敖龙心醉神迷。他身上的汗水与乳汁一起在皮肤上颤抖，折射出迷人的光辉。敖龙凑过去拨开对方的黑发，在他的耳朵上舔吻。精灵已经快化成一滩水，敖龙也掏出了自己的阴茎。那个尺寸让精灵瑟缩了一下，敖龙掰过他的头逼迫他正视，“比我父亲要大吧？”

敖龙提到自己的父亲让精灵恢复了一些神智，“住手！不要往下做了，我毕竟是你爸爸的……啊！”

由于精灵提到了父亲，敖龙恼火的揪了一下他的阴茎，精灵惨叫出声。敖龙不急于插入了，他用健壮的肉体紧紧抱住精灵，他身上的肌肉和鳞片蹭的精灵无法抑制的发情。他们的阴茎抵在一起，由于精灵热情的射精有些打滑。

“你到底是哪里的妓女，”敖龙喘着粗气，“你真的好淫荡。”

“我不是……”精灵带着哭腔反驳。但敖龙在他耳朵上咬了一口，“你还说你不是，你的奶水到底是哪里来的，以前肯定是卖身的。”

“那是你父亲……”精灵委屈的嘟囔，敖龙低头又开始玩弄他的胸部，精灵的乳头期待的挺立，但是对方只是用舌头轻轻舔舐，任凭乳汁就这么浪费掉。精灵眼眶发红，他浑身都想要，但是敖龙就是不满足他。他想偷偷在对方的鳞片上摩擦肌肤缓解，却被躲开了。敖龙站起来把他扔在地面上，精灵不明为何突然如此冷落他，委屈的要命。

“是你勾引的我。”敖龙肯定的语气像下达判决书，“因为你以前就是个不知廉耻的婊子，所以趁我父亲不在就来勾引我的鸡巴求操。”

“我没有！”精灵痛苦的抗议，他在地上扭动着，胸部的胀痛令他十分难受。

“可是你是我的母亲。”敖龙蹲下身子俯视精灵，“好妈妈就应该给孩子喝她的奶水，你说对吗？”

精灵迷茫的看着他，情欲让他脑子的判断能力有所下降。他觉得敖龙的话有些道理，但是又有点不对劲。

“你得承认你是个婊子，这样我才可以操你。”敖龙揉捏着精灵的屁股，“因为我不可以干我的继母，除非你是个妓女。”

敖龙耐心的等待情欲消磨精灵的理智，他把鸡巴顶在洞口，小心翼翼的磨蹭，因为那里实在太湿润，一不小心鸡巴就滑进去了。精灵可怜兮兮的盯着那个肉棒，好想要插进来。

“是的，”崩溃的精灵用哭腔回答，“因为我是妓女……我习惯了天天被男人操，所以我是个勾引你的坏母亲……求求你插进来……都是我的错，是我勾引你！”

敖龙浑身每一个细胞都在兴奋的发狂，他胜利了。于是他把阴茎畅通无阻的插入精灵的身体，那湿滑柔软的肉穴让他情不自禁发出了野兽般的吼叫。他用阴茎拼命翻搅里面那堆淫乱的肉，手粗暴的在精灵胸前乱捏。精灵在高潮中拼命射精，奶水甚至喷溅到天花板上。他含糊不清的淫叫，修长的双腿紧紧盘在敖龙的腰上，怕鸡巴会从身体抽离。精灵大声喊叫着，说敖龙的鸡巴比他父亲舒服一百倍，更能让他达到高潮。这番话让敖龙很是受用，于是更用力的操干精灵，让他无法发出人类的声音。他们就像发情的野兽一样拼命交媾，敖龙尽情畅饮甘美的乳汁，作为报答，用浓稠的精液灌满了精灵的肚子。

过了几日，敖龙又要远行。精灵为他收拾好行囊，把他送出家门。

“我会经常回来看看的。”敖龙拍了拍精灵的肩膀。

“我会等你的。”精灵红了脸，感觉胸口又开始胀痛了。

敖龙见那不受控制的乳汁在他胸前的衣物上晕开两点，忍不住凑过去吻了吻精灵的面颊。精灵努力不要让后穴的液体滴到地上，目送敖龙离开了家。

end


End file.
